I've Never
by Sweettweet07
Summary: "I'm really not in the mood to hear you right now" His voice was crisp and cold, admitting no more complaining. It was supposed to be a white lie, not something that would made him think that she was the most horrible person on Earth.
1. White Lie

**Hellooo my dear readers! I've decided to do something light, since my last story was maybe more tragic :P I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NEVER PLAY TO THE DRINK GAME "I'VE NEVER", PLEASE READ THE RULES:**

_It's game where everyone has a drink, and a person say, by example, "I've never eat an apple" if you have eat an apple you should drink, if not, you don't drink, SIMPLE?_

_But usually, the "I've never" chosen by the participant often reffers to sexual experience ;)_

_

* * *

_

« I've never had sex on a plane » Akina, the captain of their university cheerleader's team, proposed, knowing perfectly that she would be the only one to drink to that.

_What-a-stupid-game…._

Misaki was sitting quietly on the bed of one of the student at who was this room, flustered about all the time she was wasting. Right now, she could be studying peacefully in her dorm, but, of course, she had to lose her stupid keys.  
Her only chance was to find her roommate who was curiously missing. Having heard the music in one of a student's room, Misaki thought that she was maybe at this party, but it was too good to be true.  
Instead, the other students "forced" her to stay to play that stupid game.

"C'mon Misaki, enjoy the party, anyways it's not like you have something to do until your roommate gets your multiple calls" Takashi, her lab partner, told her, probably sensing her annoyance. He took out of his pocket a flask of alcohol and put some in her juice bottle.

"I figured out you weren't drinking alcohol" He smirked at her.

"Alcohol is expensive, juice is cheap" She replied monotonously, repelled by the odor of her new drink.

"Then it's my treat" He warmly stated.

She grinned, and took a sip. Normally, she wouldn't have accepted it, but she was far away from getting her dorm's key. Takashi was right, she had to enjoy some university's experience.

"I've never slept with someone 20 years older than me" One of her classmates said proudly and drank after she had made sure that she was the only one who did that.

The truth is everybody knew that she was sleeping with her biology teacher, which was in theory illegal, but it seemed that she had missed that part.

_Annoying…._

Knowing that she would never have the chance to drink to one their comments (always referring to sex experience), she decided to drink while the person was talking.

One hour passed and she received no call from her classmate. She was starting to get pissed, but mostly a little drunk.

The door of the dorm opened, getting her hopes up but they faded away as soon as she noticed that it wasn't the owner of her lost keys.

"Usui! YoU waNt to PlAy?" A drunk girl screamed at him, unconsciously moving aside to leave him a place to sit beside her.

"Uh, nope, actually I was searching for…" He said not interested at all while he scanned the room.

Seeming having found what he was searching for, his gaze turned on Misaki switched to his lab partner beside her.

His eyes went quickly dark but he hid it immediately behind his nonchalant attitude.

"Whatever… so what's the game" He replied coldly, sitting beside the girl who had previously screamed his name. Someone gave him a drink.

"It's _: I've never_" She answered, overly happy by the proximity she was having with the _so-handsome-and-popular _Usui.

"Ok great, I'm in" He boringly stated, taking a sip as he evilly glanced at Misaki.

_What is his problem…._

She asked herself, but knew unconsciously the cause of his torment, and this cause was right beside her.

"Need a refill Misaki?" Her lab partner asked, having noticed the emptiness of her bottle.

She didn't even have time to reply, that she had a beer in her hands.

"T-Thanks" She replied, confuse about his sudden generosity.

In the mean time, an alien was attentively watching them.

"I've never slept with someone not native from Japan" The girl stated glancing at Usui, making it totally obvious that she had experience with "foreigners".

She drank but surprisingly stopped when Usui also took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, I guess that makes two of us" She replied, somehow turned on.

But he ignored her, watching blankly his drink. A drink that was soon empty, after all the "I've never" that people tried on him. It seemed that he almost drank to all of them.

Across the room, a raven girl wasn't exactly sharing the admiration of his classmates for him. She was literally storming. Others might call it jealousy, but her stubbornness was calling it anger. To be jealous, you need to have feelings involved. But it was clearly not the case of Misaki, her sarcastic and twisted mind speaking for her. Or was it the alcohol in her blood that made her wished to smash the alien who made her believe, very deeply and unconsciously, that she was the only one for him for all these years?

But it seems that she was just another ordinary and indistinctive pawn in his game.

"Misaki, your turn" She heard someone said.

She stood up, a little unsteady because of all the alcohol her lab partner made her drink. She thought about what she could say. Of course she couldn't talk about her sex experience because they were non-existent.

She glanced at Usui, who was somehow reassured by her loss of words.

This sight of him just made her wish to smash him even harder.

She wouldn't give in to him because she hadn't lost yet.

Just one little lie wouldn't hurt anyone, she thought.

So she breathed, and humbly said:

"I've never had sex with someone in this room"

She rose her glass to her lips and slowly swallowed what was left of her drink.

_Checkmate…_

Every one was looking at each other, exciting to know who will be the boy who will drink to this statement.

But, of course, Misaki hadn't planned this part of the plan. If she "had slept" with someone in this room, the other person would have also drank to her statement. But she had slept with nobody...

She waited for the humiliation to come and crashed her.

But the crowd suddenly became unexpectedly amazed and animated, their gaze pointed at one boy.

She turned around and saw Takashi taking the last sip of his beer.

She had not difficulties to hide her complete astonishment behind her immense relief.

He grabbed her arm and she followed him to the door.

"So it's time to go for us, we have some business to continue" He lightly said as he closed behind them the door, leaving a bunch of overly enthusiastic and astounded students.

But there was only one exception that contrasted with the previous energy.

And this exception had looked at her with intense defeat and emptiness. Just before the door was completely closed, she caught a final glimpse of him, clenching the supine material of his glass while looking impassively at the plastic breaking under his fingers.

Takashi let go of her arm and walked in the corridors, followed by Misaki. She owed him at least a thank you.

"Hey, thank you for earlier, you really saved me" She said, bowing her head, ashamed.

He patted her head and looked at her with a bright smile.

"It's okay, I figured out that it was to make a certain boy jealous" He smirked.

She was already red from the alcohol, now she became even redder when she realized what he meant.

"O-Of course not, we're just friends" She stammered.

"Oh, you knew whom I was talking about" He said while winking at her.

She looked away, not finding anything else to say.

"We have been lab partners for more than 1 year now, I know how to recognized people who are destined to be together. The way he looks at you every time I'm around is not a gaze of a simple friend. And the way you looked at him when he haven't wisely exposed that he was sleeping with every one, was not a gaze of simple friend who didn't care" He related, hiding a certain pain in his voice.

She wanted to deny it, but that would be a waste of time. She knew that Usui and her were more than just simple friends but, yet, so far away to be together as a couple, especially after what she learned about him tonight.

He stopped in front of his room and slid his key into the door lock. He didn't open it, seeming to be hesitant about something.

The next thing she knew was that he had pushed her on his door, but not violently. He trapped her with his arms and looked at her with fever in his eyes.

"You're aware that he is not the good guy you thought he was"

She looked away, disturbed by the way he was looking at her.

"Yes, I know that right now, he is more stupid and idiot than I thought he would be" She hissed, remembering the events of the night.

Takashi smiled, confident.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I do that" He whispered.

It was too fast for her to react, especially with all the alcohol in her blood.

As he pressed eagerly his lips on hers, she felt him pushed the door behind them.

He was bringing her to his room.

A student room, which surely involved a bed.

There were no ways that _this _could end well.

Just before he closed the door, he momentarily stopped and framed her face with his hands.

"Since one year, I've been waiting for the day you would stop to watch him and looked at only me"

And with all the sincerity a guy could have, he brought his lips closer to her ears and murmured:

"I love you, Misaki"

She didn't know why she hadn't pushed him away when he pressed back his lips on hers. She didn't know why she was staying there when running away would be so easy.

She didn't know, and didn't want to know.

But she felt two hands on her hips and wondered why. It couldn't be physically possible because Takashi's hand were on her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and as soon as she did it, the next thing she was looking at was the floor.

"Sorry, she's already taken" She heard a familiar voice hissed, venom in his voice.

Of course, it was _him. _

He was dragging her to _god-knows-where _like she was a plain potatoes bag.

Even if she ordered him to put her down and hit her fists against his back, all he did was ignoring her.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear you right now"

His voice was crisp and cold, admitting no more complaining.

She heard him opened a door, probably the door of his room, and he threw her with the minimum of delicacy that he could find in this moment of anger. He put both of his hands close to her ears and pushed his upper body in order to look at her.

She sincerely thought that her death was close by the look in his eyes.

" How come you never told me "

His anger faded away to be replaced by an enigmatic sadness.

But she didn't fell for it, he could be the saddest man and she wouldn't care.

"Uh, you're one to talk, you've slept with the entire planet" She replied, profound bitterness in her voice.

He looked at her, suddenly remembering the game before she uttered the "I've never" that crushed him.

"It was not the entire planet, and it was before I met _you_" He rectified without looking away.

She met his vibrant green eyes and couldn't help but to avert her gaze. Deep down inside her, she just hoped to hear that all of this was a lie.

She smiled from disbelief.

"Yeah, right, it has been more than 3 years that we know each other. You're saying that you haven't slept with anyone since that time. Don't fool me, a player is a player." She stated.

Her words made him flinched back.

"You're right and I'm not proud of what I did. But it was before. Unlike _some_ people" He cruelly replied, clearly referring to the girl who was under him.

She shoved him aside unable to bear with her reflect in his eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed.

It was supposed to be a white lie, not something that would make him think that she's the most horrible person on Earth.

Because she was _clearly _not, compared to him.

"I lied, I've never slept with Takashi….or anyone else" She angrily replied, preparing to stand up and leave the room.

But two arms wrapped her and pressed her up against him, taking her breath away.

Minutes passed as the atmosphere seems to be lighter and as his anger lowered.

He looked at her, retrieving a certain lost hope.

"Why?" He finally murmured, his eyes sparkling again.

She tried to escape from his strong hold and realized that she had no chance. Besides, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the reason behind her lie, but she did after becoming aware that her silence wouldn't have an impact on his hold.

"Because there's no chances that I can compete with all the girls you… you…well you know what" She nervously gulped as she tried again to escape.

And then she heard a small and light giggle.

"So, _Misa-chan_ wants to compete with them after all" He chuckled.

He was making fun of her, and this smile on his face was still there even after she had hit furtively but fiercely his chest.

"P-Pervert, I didn't mean it like that" She stuttered.

He looked at her in a way "_Oh-I-know-you-did_", but after what his teasing smile transformed into a sincere one.

"Hey, wanna hear something I never did?" He asked, admiring her frowning face.

"Uh, judging by tonight, that would be very unexpected of you" She joked, but with a hidden sorrow in her voice.

By one quick movement, Usui pinned her down on the bed. He contemplated her golden orbs that were also scrutinizing him, revealing a curious surprise due to his sudden action.

He slowly bent down his head, reducing the space between them. Sensing that she would soon understand what he was up to, he hurried to imprison her lips with his mouth, something she first resisted. But somewhere along the way, she forgot why she first struggled and decided to give up. He trailed slowly his fingers up her neck, to end up on her tinted pink cheeks.

"I've never slept with someone I love." He whispered sincerely.

She looked at him inquiringly, unable to tell if he was serious. But little did she realize that he was being honest, she also realized all the sudden lust in his eyes.

Not long after, he was alone on his bed, rubbing painfully his head.

"And don't see tonight as the perfect occasion_, pervert_" She yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

A finger that was soon trapped by his hand and she was immediatly pulled her under the covers. He enlaced her waist making her back squeezed against his chest.

"Geez, Ayuzawa, you are so tensed up for something so trivial as sleeping together" She heard him say and had no problem to guess his grin plastered on his face.

"I-Idiot, it's really not _trivial_"

And then she heard him laugh, which had no effect to calm her.

"Of course it is, it's just two people who are tired and who rest beside each other… "

By the time the words flew to her ears, she felt somehow reassured which didn't last long.

"Unless you had thought about something else_, so sly_…"

He didn't get the chance to continue, her elbow violently stamped in his stomach.

"It's your fault if I think about things like that" She snapped after what she realized something.

"Does that mean, in the game, with those girls, when you said that you have slept with them, all you meant was… " She said but didn't finish her sentence, thinking that it was obvious what she meant.

"Good night, Ayuzawa" He murmured as he lightly kissed the back of her head.

He didn't reply and probably never will.

But she couldn't help but to smile a little, thinking that the _so-well-skilled_ Usui, might be at the same level as her when it comes to _this._

So she simply closed her eyes thinking that it was the only solution.

After all, she had lost her keys and if the only place where she could sleep were in his arms, then she wouldn't be the one to protest.

His calming heartbeat echoing on her back as a lullaby, she slowly fell asleep and promised herself to lose her keys more often.

* * *

**ENDDDD :D So what did you think! Please Rate and Review , I love you ! xxxx**


	2. Cat & Mouse

_**Hello Everyone! I know, I know, this was supposed to be a one-shot but since many of you asked me if Usui had experience or not, I figured out that you didn't like unexplained things (well I see that more like mysterious things) so I decided to make more chapters ;) I hope you'll like the idea ;)**_

"Good morning" Misaki greeted half-asleep, unable to stifle a yawn.

Takashi turned slowly his gaze on her.

"Hi" He drily replied, as he opened nonchalantly his notebook to write what their teacher was writing on the blackboard. The students gradually lowered their voice, feeling that the course was about to begin.

The teacher opened his mouth but was immediately disturbed by a certain latecomer who just sat behind Misaki.

"Thank you Usui-kun for honoring us of your presence" Their teacher bitterly stated after what he began the lesson.

Misaki started to write what was written on the board, trying to concentrate herself on something else other than the alien behind her.

"_Where do you think you're going" Usui asked as he grabbed her by the waist to pull her back against him._

_But she was faster and jumped awkwardly out of his bed._

"_To our biology class, it begins in one hour" She stated, staring at the bed like it was a crime scene. She wasn't able to admit that she had accepted to sleep in it for a whole night especially not alone._

"_Which means we still have fifty-five minutes to sleep in each other arms" He replied, a smile on his face._

_And this smile didn't fade away even after a pillow was thrown violently at him._

"So you had a good night" Takashi whispered, trying to sound casual but the reproaches in his tone betrayed his composure.

Her pencil lead broke under her sudden strong hold and fell helplessly on the floor. She gave a subtle look to the guy behind her to see if he had heard.

But he was carelessly sleeping on his desk, his head buried in his arms.

"W-What page are we?" She asked as she peeked on his biology book.

His lab partner gave her a dark look, immediately discovering her _so-not-subtle_ attempt to change the subject.

"You still don't get it, do you" He asked, annoyed.

Moving nervously her pencil between her fingers, she strangely became interested in the images in her book after she found the page.

"No, I don't get why we have to memorize the 206 bones of the human body, if every thing is on Internet nowadays"

Takashi sighed, understanding that it was helpless to talk about this with her.

" Never mind, it's your problem if you get hurt in this relationship" He replied even though an idiot would have understood that he was more concerned about her than he was showing.

He glanced diagonally behind him, and met two green eyes hiding a subtle anger.

Takashi turned his gaze on Misaki, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Hey you didn't answer me, last night" he whispered, louder than it would be admitted in a class.

She looked at him, confuse.

"Answer to what?"

"When I confessed to you" He answered, like it was the most natural thing to say.

She stared at him until she remembered what he was talking about.

The red on her cheeks became evident.

"Uhhh, I-I didn't feel that an answer was needed" She replied, embarrassed.

He was her lab partner.

Her friend.

He was drunk, she was drunk.

There were no ways that he could have been sincere last night.

At least, that's what she tried to persuade herself.

A small grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah you're right... Actions speak for words sometimes" He philosophically replied, as she stayed bewildered.

"You didn't pull me away when I kissed you, so I assume that we share the same feelings." He said with a tone between the serious and the joke.

Her mouth opened but no words were spoken.

He was right, she didn't pull away and she didn't want to.

Why had she acted this way?

She stared blankly at him, unable to find something to say strong enough to deny what he just said. Deep down inside her, she wondered if a part of it was true.

She suddenly felt her chair move forward, softly hit by the foot of someone behind her.

She slowly gazed at him, surprised that he didn't look like someone who just slept.

"Sorry, don't mind me" He lightly lied, as he layed down his head on his book. His fake sleep was somehow more tensed up than a few minutes ago.

She looked ahead annoyingly, trying to ignore both of them.

But it wasn't something easy since one was looking at her every 5 minutes, just in case she would have figured out why she didn't pull away from his kiss, while the other one was burning the back of her head with his eyes even though he was supposed to be asleep.

So the lesson came to an end and she wouldn't even be able to tell what was the name of the bone in her arm so much that she didn't pay attention during the last hour.

She left the classroom in a hurry; too much flustered about the two idiots who made her wasted her time in class.

So she went straight to the school library to make up for her lost time in biology.

But the more she studied and the more she got trapped in her previous thoughts, unable to concentrate.

_Why didn't I pull away?_

She closed her books.

Good studies don't come with a troubled mind: there will just be more work to do tomorrow.

As she walked through the corridors, she identified Usui who was sitting in a classroom, alone.

Well, that's what she thought first.

But she moved unconsciously closer to the little window when she noticed that he was talking to someone.

It was her lab partner: _Monica_.

She was a fake blond with fake hair, fake nails, fake boobs and who was over tanned.

Unfortunately for her, the only thing that wasn't fake was her brain.

But, strangely, she was every guy's fantasy.

Except for one, who was presently finding more interesting to write all their lab report than to look at her while she was practically leaning on him.

Because _he _was every girl's fantasy.

_Uh not mine… _Misaki spoke to herself, blocking all images of him as a fantasy.

"Thinking about me?"

She turned around to look at the boy who just spoke.

It was the _other _part of her problem.

Takashi's warm smile gradually lessened as he understood where her attention was turned to, a few seconds ago.

"I wonder if those two have slept together" He asked even though he didn't really care about the answer.

Misaki looked at the two partners.

"C'mon he's not like that" She said as Monica took Usui's hand, which he immediately rejected as he gazed at the screen of his laptop, uninterested by her advances.

"You mean he's not the type to sleep with everyone, I think he made it pretty obvious last night" He falsely chuckled; flustered that she was standing up for him.

"It turns out that all he meant by sleeping was really the proper meaning of sleeping" She explained, still looking by the window. She was amused to see Monica rejected every time she tried something on Usui.

"Oh, did he make you believe that before or after he had sex with you?"

Shock.

Quick 180's degree turn.

Embarrassment.

Her hand strongly plastered on his mouth.

"W-We haven't had sex last night!" She angrily whispered, afraid that someone might have heard him.

Even though her hand was covering his mouth, she knew that a sincere smile of relief was slowly tracing his lips.

He took her by the shoulders and made her face the classroom's window.

"Not yet, you mean. But as soon as he will get what he wants from you, he'll toss you away. It's in his nature, Misaki"

He played gently with her hair and free one of her shoulder to lay down his chin.

"But not everyone is like that, _I am _not like that" He whistled as he enlaced her waist.

But she didn't even struggle.

It was the same scheme as last night.

One quick movement and she would be free from his hold.

But she remained still.

Helplessly, she looked at the same chase of cat and mouse that she watched earlier.

But, somewhere along the way, the uninterested mouse finally gave in to the flirting cat.

Misaki stared weakly at Usui who just took Monica's hand between his palms. They stayed in this position for a time that seemed endless to her.

_Liar…_

She felt betrayed.

_"It's in his nature"_

and she wasn't the type of girl who would continued to play to his game.

Because this game has gone too far the minute it brought into play her feelings.

It was about time she realized it.

She turned around, unable to bear with the sight of those two.

"Why haven't you pull away when I kissed you, last night" Takashi whispered in her ear which made her shivered.

She looked at him and by the time she has realized that she had confused her feelings, it was too late.

"Because I like you"

* * *

**_Suspense ! Suspense! _**

_**Hihihi, so did you like this chapter :) I want to know!**_

Oh and maybe someone of you may know my story "Whatever it takes" it got the "teasing" number of 98 reviews, I say teasing because I will probably never do again stories with a number of chapters that could top the 100 reviews, so I would be VERY AND VERY HAPPY if it could reach 100 instead of 98 :)

_**so would like to know why Usui had acted this way with Monica? You have 3 options:**_

_**1. You can review my story like I said "Whatever it takes" (just go on my profile).**_

_**2. If you have already review the story at number 1, you can review this one.**_

_**3. Or you can wait until I update the next chapter :)**_

_**SEE YA NEXT TIME :D :D :D**_


	3. The Day She Gave Up

**Hello everyone! Here's the third chapter and the reason why Usui took Monica's hand (for those of you who I didn't send it)

* * *

**

* * *

"Usui... you know that there is so much other things to do other than to write this biology reaport" Monica whispered to him, trying to sound alluring.

"I know, but earlier it's finish, earlier we can do something else" He replied boringly, referring to the moment where he'll see his dearest maid.

"I see, when you said "we"..." She said naughtily as she took his hand.

"I meant a separated "we"... " He stated and loosened the hold of her hand, his eyes still rivited on the screen of his laptop.

"You are no fun" She pouted, insulted. Seeing that he was ignoring her, more interested in writting their reaport, she decided to be more serious.

"Hey! You can't write that, I don't even know what it means" She snapped as she pointed a word.

"Metacarpal bones? It's not that important"

"And if the teacher asks me questions about this topic when he'll received our reaport? I'll look like a dumb "

Usui tried not to laugh at her last sentence because she was clearly not the smartest.

" Metacarpal bones are hands bones" He explained.

She looked at her hands,

"Okay and where exactly?" She asked, seeming to be interested.

He paused the writing process, deciding that she won't shut up until he will give her a proper explanation.

"Give me your hand" He heavily sighed, hoping for the moment when he will be free from this assigment and free to tease a certain raven girl who was constantly invading his mind.

* * *

"Because I like you"

Those were the words she said.

Not thinking twice.

She wanted to take them back but it was definitely too late judging by the astonish look on Takashi's face.

She found herself pushed on the lockers, not so gently.

"More than him?" He asked, gazing furtively at the classroom.

She first stayed surprised by his question but realized what he meant.

She wanted to shout at him yes,

That she had no feelings for this stupid alien,

That she hates him.

Because, in fact, she does hate him.

She hates the way he made her feel around him,

She hates the way he had played with her feelings,

She hates the way it hurts when he's with another girl,

But above all of this…

She hates the way he had made her slowly fell for him, a little more each day.

She wanted to answer yes, but it stuck in her throat.

She looked down, ashamed.

He distanced himself from her, hiding his gaze behind his locks.

"Don't say those thing when you don't mean it" He hissed.

And the next thing she knew he was gone.

* * *

She examined the constant rotation of the fan above her, resting on her bed.

But it was just an excuse to keep her from slamming her head repeatedly on the walls.

The last image of Takashi appeared in her head: disillusioned and hopeless.

The same exact face she must had every time she saw Usui acting suspicious with another girl.

She was not better than him: raising someone's hopes and immediately crushed them.

How could have she been so stupid to say that to his lab partner when she couldn't even admit it to the person she truly cares about?

Maybe it's because she meant it.

She really does like him.

It has been more than 1 year that they are lab partners, and he never let her down.

Compared to _someone else._

He never did something that made her doubt about his true intentions,

Compared to _someone else._

But her heartbeat never increased at the sight of him,

Compared to _someone else._

The memory of Usui holding Monica's hand invaded her mind.

She suddenly got up and adopted a sitting position on her bed, feeling a little dizzy from the rotation of the fan.

She took her biology book and felt a sudden urge to study, something she had failed to do earlier.

It was difficult and displeasing and the more she memorized the human body's bones, the more she wondered how a girl like Monica could stay in Biology, a subject where the memorization is the key to the success.

Judging by the degree of her intelligence, it's no wonder she decided to opt for the easy way and slept with their teacher to have good grades.

She remembered the day where Usui had been forced to be paired with her: it was probably a strategy from their teacher to pair her favorite student with the smartest student to make her good grades less suspicious.

She turned the page and looked at the scheme of the skeleton's hand but, once again, the memory of those two holding each other hands found a way to mess up her _so-productive_ time of study.

But she couldn't take her eyes off from the scheme, suddenly remembering Usui and Monica's topic for their biology research: Impact of the hand's articulation.

She examined the names of the hand's bone and determined that it was really improbable for Monica to know what it means.

_What if…_

She was now on her feet, looking at the clock:

_1:00 AM_

But the next thing she knew was that she was knocking on Usui's door, careless about the late hour.

It if there was a thin chance that he had acted this way with her within the framework of their research, she had to take the risk even if she will look desperate.

But she won't look desperate neither she will look like a jealous friend.

Because she will look like a _normal _friend who have _normals _questions about a biology problem.

And she'll just have to bring the discussion, in a total _normal _way, to Monica.

Yeah, that was her marvelous plan.

And, hopefully, it would work if that stupid Usui would deign to open the door, she convinced herself.

As her knocks on the door became louder and louder, the idea of him sleeping crossed her mind.

She stopped, the doorknob in her palms.

At this moment, every normal person would have considered the idea to turn away and come back in the morning.

But Misaki was every thing but normal.

She tried to open the door, thinking innocently that it wasn't locked.

And, unexpectedly, it was unlocked.

No wonder since it was Usui who was sleeping in this room. He could fight every person who would try to attack him.

She walked in and saw him sleeping (to her biggest surprise). She prepared herself to leave, suddenly understanding the weird idea of her waking him up, when she heard the sound of the shower.

_How can he be at two places at the same time?_

She came closer to his bed, the darkness messing up her vision.

But her footsteps became an automatism the second she understood that it wasn't Usui.

Her head pounded in disbelief at the sight of the fake brown-skinned girl, sleeping nude in his bed.

She turned around and searched blindly for the exit, stumbling awkwardly against the walls.

She managed to find the door and left, leaving all the trust she had once for him scattered on his bedroom's floor.

She walked weakly across the hallways, lead by her shaky legs to a place unknown from her mind.

Because her mind was a mess right now.

But not as much as her chest in which was locked her painful heart.

She clenched her shirt, trying to sooth the intense pain.

Her feet stopped to walk and her hand knocked three times on a certain door, revealing a sleepy and stunned Takashi behind it.

"What are y-" He began to say but was immediately cut.

Misaki took his face between her palms and crushed her lips against his eagerly while she closed the door behind her. She jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had to hold her against the wall in order to not drop her.

"Why are y-" But was once again cut off by the sensual pressure of her lips.

She pushed him on his bed, taking off her shirt in the process. She leaned down on him as she trailed her lips up her neck, to end up somewhere near his ear.

"About what I said earlier, I really meant it" She gasped as she unbuttoned his shirt.

He took her hands and pinned her down on the bed.

"And Usui?" He whispered, showing the same uncertain face he got this morning.

"I gave up" She simply stated, ignoring the pain in her chest.

He smiled and bent down to continue what they were doing. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth, which she immediately accepted. As their kisses grew wilder and stronger, she found herself under the covers, his belt in her hands.

But as hard as she could close her eyes, the image of the blond guy never left her mind during that night.

She decided to toss away the regrets because she was the one who chose the solution that will prevent any future pain. She had chosen the one who likes her over the one she likes.

Because if one day he'll wake up and realized how much he loves her, she'll be waking up beside the one who already knew it…

* * *

**Don't hate me! **

**So is this _again_ a misunderstanding? Or Usui is really a coward? And will she really be able to live with this action and save herself from all the regrets? Hahahah find out by writing a review (it's scientifically approved)**

**Midterms exams + project to write the fourth chapter = after the midterms**

**Midterms exams + project to write the fourth chapter + reviews = not after the midterms ;)**

**And thanks for all of you who understood and knows that it makes someone's day to read a reader's review. **


	4. Fury in the Silent Corridors

**Holaaa! Here's an other update :D Sorry for the long wait, like I previously said, it was my midterms (like the majority of readers and authors here on fanfiction, I think :) ) Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

**

_Last night_

Percussions…

He was hearing percussions in his dream…

Was it really the sound of percussions?

Yes, it was, he convinced himself.

It was rhythmic.

What else was rhythmic?

He slowly opened his eyes, realizing the unceasing sound of someone knocking on his door.

Until it stopped.

And then he heard someone was opening it.

_Of course, I always leave it unlocked._

Still laying on his bed and floating between the unconsciousness and the reality, his reflexes were pathetic when someone jumped on him.

But he soon became aware when that _someone _kissed him.

_Alcohol…._

He tossed her away, and sat straight on his bed.

"Damn Monica, what are you doing here…" He muttered as he buried his face in his hands, and rubbed his eyelids. He wanted to sleep as soon as possible.

He felt two hands wrapping him from behind.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I sleep here" She sensually stated, still clutching his shirt to support her, because she wasn't really stable right now.

But she immediately lost her balance when Usui pulled her away and stood up.

"Your bedroom is too good for you, or what?" He snapped, somehow annoyed.

She sat at the extremity of his bed and crossed her legs suggestively. As she brought back her long hair in one movement, she slowly unbuttoned the top of her shirt to make the emphasis on her chest.

"There's a party right now in it, so I have no place to sleep" She explained innocently even though she had no intention to sleep.

Still emotionless about the whole situation, Usui crossed his arms nonchalantly.

"So what. I'm sure there's other people who'd be thrilled to accept you for the night" He replied, clearly wanting her out of his room.

She gazed at him, perfectly understanding what he meant. However, she was not taking no as an answer.

Determined, she walked towards him as she pulled out her shirt and reduced the space between him and her.

"And you're not one of those people?" She slyly asked and began to unbutton his shirt.

In fact, she didn't even have time to begin because he had grabbed her by her wrists and forced her to sit back on his bed.

"No, I'm not. So if you have nowhere to stay, fine. You can sleep here, but it will be without me" He said preparing to turn around and search for a place to spend the night.

But she grabbed her hand making him looked at her.

She was pissed.

"Nobody rejects me" She hissed as her face became more and more pale.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first" He smirked, ready for another of her annoying comments.

But she lowered her gaze and let go of his hand in order to cover her mouth.

Usui examined her and realized, a little too late, that he should have make three steps back.

Because, right now, his shirt was covered from all the alcohol she drank tonight.

As she immediately fell asleep, he walked unwillingly to his shower and wished that it had been an other certain girl who would have crashed into his room.

Things would have surely been different…

* * *

A/N: TAKASHI AND MISAKI'S ROOM ARE 5 ROOMS APART

* * *

She collected her clothes that were lying on the floor and left before he even had time to wake up.

A curious silent was floating around the corridors where she met no one.

At this early hour, everybody was sleeping.

The only sound she was hearing was her footsteps and at each one of them, regrets were climbing up her body. But she refused to get surrounded by them, trying to accept the choice she made last night.

She unlocked her door and went straight to her bed in attempt to get some sleep.

But she slowed down, observing the presence of an abnormal form in it. She came closer to delicately pull out the covers.

_What the…_

She was now outside her room, trying to go the furthest she could.

Which were exactly six footsteps away from her door when she heard someone calling her name.

She said _someone_ even though she clearly knew the name of that _someone_.

After what he did, he got the nerves to come and talk to her, and even slept in her own bed!

He grabbed her arm to make her look at him.

The rings under his eyes showed his lack of sleep.

"A little late for a nap, don't you think?" Usui smirked but stopped, understanding that she didn't look like someone who wanted to hear his jokes.

"Where were you last night?"

His question caught her off guard. But she then realized that she had nothing to blame on her, _he _was the one at fault.

"The same goes to you, you didn't find your bed?" She replied sarcastically, knowing perfectly how he spent the night.

"It was occupied so I had to find another bed" He simply stated not thinking twice about the double meaning of what he said.

She looked at him with intense defeat. Her mouth was open but she couldn't find something strong enough to express the hatred she had toward him at this precise moment.

He slept with that self-absorbed bitch. That was a fact.

And worse than that, he just admitted it: _in front of her._

_Just say you enjoyed it while you're at it…_

_And stab me even deeper than I already am…_

"A bed is big enough for two if I'm not mistaken. So just return to your fake blond girlfriend" She hissed as she turned her heels. She had just too much pride to hear him say that it was a good idea.

But she was soon pinned against the wall.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked sharply but confuse.

Was the sign "I'm stupid" stuck on her forehead?

"C'mon Usui, I saw her in your bed last night"

His lips curled up to form a smile.

"Oh, and what was my Misaki doing in my bedroom at night?" He said, leaning closer to her. He was waiting to be pushed away and called a pervert.

But it never happened.

In fact, she wasn't even red from embarrassment.

And then it clicked…

"Um, you didn't seriously think that her and me…" He said like it was the most improbable thing on Earth.

She frowned.

"Yes and I still think that. But it's not like I would cared" She replied, hiding her emotions the best she could, and tried to get away but Usui took her by the shoulders.

"Tell me, when you came into my room, was I anywhere near her?" He asked, humorless.

Her certainty about the situation was slowly decreasing.

"N-No, you were in your shower…" She replied with an unsteady voice.

"And if you had come 5 minutes before that, you would have seen that she was very drunk. That's why she had crashed into my room, _without _my consent, and that I asked her to go until she vomited on me. And if you had come 5 minutes later, you would have seen that she was alone because I was knocking on your door preferring your presence over her."

His smile was back on his face when he said the last words.

But not long before, his speech was tinted of a certain disappointment from the fact that she had doubt about him.

She let her body slid down the wall and hid her face in her palms.

Usui followed her movement.

"But you never opened the door, your roommate did. Where were you last night, Misaki?"

She was wrong.

Last night, she acted on impulse, on revenge.

And she couldn't go back…

"I-I was…" She muttered, her palms blocking the sound.

Usui took her hands and lifted up her chin.

How could she have seriously doubted about him?

All about him was sincere.

She couldn't deceive him.

So she chose the easiest path and decided to lie.

"I-I was at my house. Suzuna was sick and my mother couldn't be there"

She stood up and wobbled but Usui took her arm, making sure that she was steady.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit tired that's why I'm acting strange"

Usui gazed at her, and by the way he did it, she felt the aura of teasing surrounding him.

"Tired, uh? I though Misaki was acting weird because she was jealous"

He grinned with his usual innocent perverted smile. He then added:

"But there's no reasons to be. Are you relieved?"

_Relieved?_

Hardly she had realized the relief coming from the clarification of the situation that the shame and regrets faltered her self-esteem.

She then felt two arms enlacing her from behind.

But Usui was still facing her and by the sudden coldness on his features, she had no problems to guess who it was.

"Good morning beauty" Takashi whispered close to her ear.

And then there was an awkward silence where the two men looked at each other.

Misaki stood still.

In fact, she just wasn't able to move, petrified about what Takashi could say.

_I don't want Usui to know…_

She delicately pushed him away but was soon back in his arms. She just had time to see his playful eyes like the whole situation was just a mere challenge for him.

"I was surprised that you weren't beside me when I woke up. I thought we had a great night." He murmured but not so low, his words destined to be heard by someone else.

She tossed him away, not so gently this time because she hated to be the subject of a challenge. She looked at Takashi with the most menacing gaze she could find, which made him lightly flinched back.

And then she turned around.

Usui's face was expressionless, his two green eyes hidden behind his blond locks.

She wanted to shout at him that it wasn't what he was thinking, that the whole thing was a lie.

But it was not.

His lips quivered and she had to come closer to be able to hear what he was saying.

"You weren't with your sister last night…"

It was a statement, not a question.

"N-No"

He gulped

"You were with him"

"Y-Yes" She said as she nearly choked.

He finally looked up, showing a face unexpectedly vulnerable. His eyes went blank, like he had figured out the answer before he even asked the question.

"Did you had sex with him?"

His voice was hiding a hopeless frustration.

She couldn't stand to see him like that.

So she lowered her gaze, hoping that the silence would answer his question.

But he never left, waiting for her answer.

Because he was like that.

Always smarter than her,

Not falling easily into the misunderstood, _unlike her_.

He was not taking the silence as an answer and he would even stand there until he will have a clear reply, _unlike her_.

She closed her eyes and muttered a small "Yes"

She preferred to stay blind, even after she heard his footsteps echoing in the corridor, until all that remained was the sound of her own breath.

She opened her eyes, looking blankly at the empty corridor. Even if he was now far away, his pain still lingered here, making her more miserable than she already was.

"I thought you gave up" Takashi pronounced, annoyed by the situation.

She continued to look in front of her, like it would have an impact to make him come back.

"Because I thought he did…" She whispered, still hoping for the blond hair guy to appear.

* * *

**Sometimes _Misa-chan_ could be such a... heartbreaker :( Sorry for it but stay with me for the next and last chapter (or maybe it won't be the last because everytime I say that, it's never the last, depends on my mood and my inspiration ;) )**

**And thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed , it gave me a boost to study well XD even though it was probably not what you wanted, preferring that I concentrate myself on writting and not studies ;)SORRY **

**So keep the beat and push the button , yes push the button, don't you see that he's lonely and just waits for that :D**

** V**


	5. Frozen Night

**LAST CHAPTER, EVERY BODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR, P-Put put YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR

* * *

**

One week passed and it would be like Usui had never existed.

He was always two minutes late for his class and she didn't even had time to turn around when the teacher announced the end, that he was already gone.

The only place she could talk to him was in his room, but the one time she tried to knock on his door, she failed pathetically and turned back.

Maybe it was a good thing, because she wouldn't know what to say except that she was sorry.

But she wouldn't beg for his forgiveness, not sure that she could even forgive herself.

She didn't know how she couldn't have trusted him. It has been more than 3 years that she met him, and he had never laid down his eyes on someone else than her. He was constantly teasing her, something that first annoyed her.

But she could give every thing to make things go back to normal.

Maybe it was his interest for her that made her feel insecure.

She was violent and constantly denying her feelings when his were so obvious.

She never understood why she was the only one he was looking at when every girl was looking desperately at him.

Maybe she was just unconsciously waiting for the moment where he will give in to someone else.

But he never ceased to look at her…

At least not until she jumped falsely to conclusions and ruined every thing.

But something she could have never expected was the intense pain located in her chest, because she never thought that it would be this hard to lose someone she never truly had.

"You look like a mess" Takashi stated while storming out into her room.

Because that was where she had been for the last week, hiding her pain behind her books.

"I didn't know that I have to look appropriate to study" She replied, sarcasm in her voice.

"You look more like someone who broods on her loss" He corrected as he came closer to her desk.

She didn't raise her head and pretended to be absorbed by her book.

" It's midterms, there's no time for such a thing, and I'm perfectly fine"

He closed her book.

" You're not what I call fine "

She gazed slowly at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

" I'm…getting better"

She was a pathetic liar.

"…or you're just getting used to the pain"

There was a silence, an uncomfortable one.

And then she exhaled sharply.

"Seriously don't you have something else to study other than my self-being." She sighed as she searched the page where she was before he closed her book.

"No…I won't sit back there and watch you hold back your sadness behind such a stupid reason" He replied while he pointed all her books scattered on her desk.

"School is not stupid"

"So you admit that you're holding back your sadness"

"…"

He came behind her and leaned to put both of his hands on her desk. She felt the sudden warmth of his chest on her back.

"I love you" He whispered sadly to her ear which made her shiver.

He distanced himself and came closer to her window, staring blindly at the stars.

"But sometimes it's not enough"

She turned on her chair, not sure about what he meant.

He continued to look outside until something seemed to have caught his attention. He closed the curtain and stared at Misaki.

" Because we both know that there is someone out there, who waits for you "

His voice was tinted of a certain sorrow, like he was starting to realize something.

"He's done waiting I made him run away, it's over" She said while drawing undetermined forms in her notebook.

He glanced back at her window and walked to her bed.

"Don't put a period where he might have put a coma, Misaki"

She looked inquiringly at him like she didn't understand the subtle philosophical message in his last sentence.

"I'm just saying that you haven't killed anyone, and if he's not willing to accept what you did, than…"

A smile appeared on his serious face.

"…you might reconsider me" He said as he gave her a wink.

She chuckled but couldn't stop to wonder why he was encouraging her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to see you happy…" He finally admitted, not only to her, but to himself also.

Uncomfortable by the seriousness of their conversation, he stood up full of energy.

"Now, stop to study for one second and go fetch us some coffee, we have a whole night of biology study in front of us" He said as he gave her some money.

"oh and Misaki, you might want to go to the café of the faculty outside the building, not the cafeteria" He said as he peeked out the window.

"Uh…ok" she replied as she closed the door, confused about his instructions.

_Love is about who will walk out and who will walk in._

_About who will give up every thing just to see that one person happy,_

_And if what it takes is to let go, _

_Than he might surrender, and watch her walk away while she still can…

* * *

_

The night was cold, too cold to be outside without a sweater. But of course she hasn't thought about it. It was crazy how in one week, the temperature could drop down so drastically.

But despite the cold, she was glad to take some fresh air, something she hasn't done since one week. Her room was kind of plain compared to the immensity of the night.

She took the shortest way to go to the faculty's café, meaning that she took the path in the University's garden.

During this time of the year, the trees were showing their best colors before being empty of any leaves.

Shivering and cursing the temperature, she wondered why a guy chose to study outside when it was this cold.

But she quickly stopped to stare at him, even though he wouldn't have noticed her presence since he was sitting on a bench, his back facing her.

Her feet refused to continue their way, but they refused also to come nearer the blond guy who she hasn't spoke to since one week.

So she just stayed there, wishing to be a tree to go unnoticed.

Of course, his inhuman senses told him that someone was behind him and that's when the uncomfortable moment started.

He looked at her with unreadable eyes and she just stood there, like an insignificant tree.

A tree that was unable to restrain its uncontrollable trembling due to the cold.

"You should get back inside if you're cold" He suggested while getting back to his books.

It took her time to process the information that he was talking to her.

"I-I won't give in to the cold" She replied, trying her best not to tremble.

"As expected from you"

He left her space, deciding that it was worthless to argue with her.

"And you, aren't you cold?" She asked as she sat beside him. Soon enough, she realized that her question was stupid judging by the cotton sweater he was wearing.

But his answers always found the way to surprise her.

"It's not like I'm able to feel something anyways" He murmured.

She stared at him, confuse.

"Well, every one is supposed to feel something when it's cold"

Lost in his thoughts, he raised his head toward the sky.

"Not always. When you understand that the sun won't ever appear, you just have to get use to it"

She stood still, thinking about what he just said and didn't find any sense to it.

"But the sun will come out eventually" She replied innocently, more speaking about the morning.

A slight smile appeared on his features, as if what she had said hold a meaning in his non-sense story.

It felt good to talk to him, even though it must have been their weirder conversation.

But she had the strange feeling that he was holding something back. He was distant, somehow different. But who wouldn't be, after what she did…

"Hey, about what happened…" She started but was cut by the waving hand of Usui.

"It's okay, I figured out it will happen" He replied, still impassive. But a glint of sadness in his eyes faltered his hidden look.

"W-Why would you have guessed that?" She stammered, partially because of the temperature that was messing with her comprehension and partially because of what he had said.

His grip on his pencil seemed to be tighter.

"You like him, don't you?"

His question caught her off guard so much that she didn't have a proper answer to give. All that came off her mouth were meaningless sounds.

She just wanted to scream that it was nothing compared to the feelings she was holding for him, but why was she never able to swallow her idiot pride and finally admit it...

She didn't know if it was the cold that tacked her down on the bench or just the feeling of weakness to see him walk away.

He made her a slight smile, pretending to be okay. He collected his books and began to walk away until he heard her crisp and frozen voice.

"Y-YOU'RE WRONG! So don't you _dare_ to make one more footstep"

_Her same old aggressiveness…._

He turned around and saw her playing with her fingers, probably regretting what she had said.

"I-I don't like him, I thought I did but it was just a question of time before I realized that I confused my feelings"

Her shivers were intensifying every minute.

The tears were coming, she tried to fight them back because she was not someone who cries easily.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, because you will probably never forgive me after what I did"

She stood up wishing that the trembling would stop.

"I slept with him. It's true. But it's not for the reasons you thought. That night, I acted on revenge because I thought you were…" She stopped, momentarily choked by her unstoppable trembling.

"All I'm saying is that…I-I…I'm sorry"

It was too much, if she continued to stay there, she will become an ice block in an instant.

So she stumbled along the gardens, trying to find the entrance but her frozen mind didn't seem to cooperate.

And then, there was this unexpected warmth that surrounded her.

The intensity of her shivering slowly decreased until all that remained was the sound of her own heartbeat.

Or maybe two heartbeats…

Her brains must have been so frosted that she hasn't seen him coming. Nor did she remember when he wrapped her with his sweater.

It was like her body was melting in his arms. But the more it did, the more she regained consciousness and automatically tried to get away.

But she was just a mere prisoner of his hold, and she soon found herself back against his chest.

"I told you that it was cold" He sighed, concerned in his voice.

She didn't answer, letting the silence filled in.

In fact, she was just enjoying their position even if the word "embarrassed" was written all over her face.

She even pretended to shiver, afraid that he might let go of her as soon as he will know that she was okay.

But she was a bad actress and betrayed herself by one of her fake quiver. Which made him look down at her and framed her face with his palms.

"Are you pretending to be cold?" He scoffed.

The red on her cheeks became evident.

"Maybe…" She mumbled.

He stared at her, searching why would she do that.

"Oh, would it be because you don't want me to let go" He asked with humor even though he knew that this answer would owe him a punch.

And it did, but with less strength that he would have expected from her.

"I'm warm now so there's no need to care for me anymore" She said as the cold was slowly imprisoning her again due to the distance she had made with Usui. Even if she had his sweater, it wasn't as warm as him.

He noticed her light trembling and wondered why she reacted that way.

But the answer slowly processed to his brains.

"I forgive you, Misaki"

She slowly pivoted to see if he was joking.

But by the look of his face, he was obviously not.

_Why…_

She had lied to him and doubted about him.

She couldn't sincerely hope for his forgiveness.

Not after what she did…

"You can't, there's too much to forgive" She whispered, still with her back facing him.

She heard his footsteps brushing against the frosty grass until she felt his warm hands on her cheeks.

"Well I just did, so you'll have to accept it" He grinned, dipping his burning eyes into hers.

She had no choice but to smile and her observation senses instantly decreased to zero.

And, of course, he had never missed one of those careless moments.

He bent down her head with his two hands wisely placed behind her neck.

His forehead against her, all that she could feel was his breath warming up her lips.

She gripped his shirt, reducing the space between them.

Their two eager breathes became louder and louder, until his lips touched hers.

She won't hold back, finally understanding that it was what she truly wanted.

_Him…_

As the kiss deepened, his hands lowered to her hips and he grabbed her tightly, moving her closer to him which made her body arched.

She slipped her hands behind his neck and whimpered as his tongue reached the inside of her mouth.

"So naughty…what would it be in bed, _misa-chan?_" He said playfully, giving him an excuse to pause their kiss because he was out of breath.

But the pause became a stop when Misaki punched him and gave him a dark "_you're just a pervert_" look.

"I'm sorry, Usui" She whispered, still out of breath from their kiss.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" He winked at her, rubbing his fake-hurt shoulder.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant"

She was playing nervously with the fabric of his shirt.

"I know and I hope you know what I meant when I said that I forgive you" He grinned.

"B-But I don't deserve it"

Her voice was barely audible, like she was speaking to herself.

Usui laid his hands on hers, to make her stop her nervous behavior but mostly to make her look in his eyes.

"Misaki, you haven't murdered anyone"

She smiled, remembering that Takashi had told her the same thing.

"I wasn't speaking to you because I thought that you liked him so I was okay to let go if you were happy. But now that I know that you did it on pure revenge, I'm kind of flattered" He smirked, hoping to see her smile once again. But she was rather confused.

"Flattered?" She hissed, wondering how somebody could be flattered over the terrible things she did.

He averted his gaze, becoming serious.

"No… really not, in fact. I'm more …disappointed … that you could have believed that I would do something like that to you, that night when you had walked into my room"

He wasn't angry and he wasn't trying to blame her.

He was just…disappointed.

"Trust me, there's nothing you could say that I haven't told myself" She said ashamed while she lowered her head.

"That's why I won't" He replied as he stopped to look at the stars and decided to take her gently by the shoulders.

His smile was kind, genuine. But it somehow became something else…

"Well, I know a way to make up for what you did" He proposed slyly.

Once again, it was too late to avoid the predictable blow coming from Misaki.

"Pervert"

She began to walk away knowing that it would be a matter of time before he will be beside her.

Well, more under her, because he had taken her in his arms.

"Idiot! Put me down" She shouted, struggling from his _princess-style _hold.

"Not-a-chance. Who knows in which bed you might be running to this time" He grinned, and laughed when she gave him a not-so-convincing angry look.

One week ago, the thought of her with another guy than him made him smashed his head on the walls.

Now, he was joking about it.

But it was as simple as the nightly frosted temperatures.

It might be cold when the sun is invisible and unreachable, making your thoughts illogical and numb.

But when the morning comes, the warmth of the sun vanished every uncertainties of the night.

So did Misaki with her presence…

And now, Usui just has to pray that the night never comes…

But if it did, every alien knows how to fly and retrieved the sun.

So does Usui…

* * *

**Finito! So what did you think! I have two games but you won't win any prize just my endless admiration (well not that much)**

**1- When Usui said "I forgive you" and Misaki replied" You can't there's too much to forgive". In which American series the two characters had said that.**

**2- Have you understood the metaphore of the sun? Who is the sun in fact?**

**WELL THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN :D that story is finished and another one is coming up. And of course, don't be shy to check up my profile to read my others stories .. LOVE YOU ALLL**


End file.
